Celestial son
by davidarcwing
Summary: Being a dragon blood is a pain Spike knows that well enough but a series of events will lead him to come to terms with what he is but who he is especially when he learns of his true heritage.
1. A really bad day

Currently undergoing rewrite

Today started just like any other day for Spike after a dreamless sleep he got out of bed eyes still closed and made his way to the bathroom somehow avoiding everything you'd expect him to hit or stub his toe on. However nothing of the sort happened and he made it without incident. Not bothering to try and see how he looked Spike began his morning ritual of mostly pep talks and false reassurances mostly because its the only thing that kept him going.

"Come on Spike you can do this just bear with just like any other day" Spike tried fruitlessly to reassure himself but like always it failed. Spike sighed again as he finished his preparations for the day and made his way down stairs where he knew Twilight was waiting and sure enough there she was sitting at the table drinking her coffee with what Spike figured to be a newspaper in her other hand.

As Spike made his way over to the counter he passed by Twilight waving a quick greeting but as soon as Spike was on the other side of the room he had felt a cold chill run up his spine. He soon realised that Twilight was unknowingly tapping into her magic and had inadvertently caused the temperature to drop a few degrees. Spike faster than humanly possible made his way over to Twilight and began to use his magic to heat up his hands as he began to rub her shoulders silently begging her to calm down.

Fortunately he got the desired effect and the rooms teperature turned back to normal as Twilight relaxed. Sighing in relief turned back around and made his way back over the counter this time using normal human speed to get across the room as a silence descended on them as they continued like nothing happened."So what's got you so angry?" Spike asked finally breaking the silence as he sat down bowl of cereal in hand.

"There's been another attack a stallion blood was attacked last night and was found in an alleyway soaked in his own blood. Applejack called earlier and she was a wreck." Spike's fist after hearing all that was clinching his fist so had the bones in his hand made big audible popping noises as he tried to relax that was the third attack this week and the ninth altogether. Over the past few weeks people were being attacked left and right at nighttime sometimes several people a night. Most had escaped if just barely unharmed or with a few cuts and bruises but otherwise they were just fine, others like afore mentioned stallion blood weren't so lucky.

The thing about these attacks that formed a pattern in them was the victims themselves, they were all creature bloods. The creature attacking them however was the strange part every-time the victims or witnesses described the creature everyones stories matched up almost perfectly, while this made it seem like some sort of elaborate prank to the police the first few times the reports came in, however after the first victim was found she described the creature that people said had attacked them.

Taking it as another joke the police researched the people bringing the claims in hopes of finding their connection and ending their farce only to discover that the people bringing in claims had no relation to each-other at all except that they'd all been attacked by the same creature as the first victim and like her they were all creature bloods. Thats when things got scary. The creature itself was another source of fear for the populous. As many had described it the creature looked like a massive and bipedal dragon and was at least twenty feet tall at the shoulder with a long neck and a tail as long as it's body with a maroon hide and a yellow underbelly.

That's where similarities ended however the creature always had a varied build and other characteristics like horns or wing were sometimes there and sometimes they weren't it made no sense. Why was the creature attacking people, creature bloods no less. Why did Spike find himself caring about these attacked people, the way they treated him he should be happy they were attacked. As soon as the thought entered his head Spike smacked it aside with brutal intensity ashamed that he had thought that.

Shaking the dark thoughts aside Spike found himself asking the one question that had come up after hearing Applejack's name. "Why would she be a wreck over that she was rather indifferent about it before?" Spike heard Twilight swallow hard and he knew instantly that it was bad and he immediately braced for it, whatever she was about to say was big. "It was Big Macintosh."

Spike's widened in shock before an instant later his pupils dilated into even narrower slits and began to glow red as his blood boiled, his muscles bugled as they clenched and unclenched, his lips parted into an angry snarl and he bared his teeth which had all become razor sharp and gleaming white. Twilight reacted fast as Spike threw his head back and let out a silent roar placing her forearm in between his teeth and forcing his head forward which slammed his jaw shut with his teeth piercing her forearm with ease.

While she winced from the pressure the effect was immediate and Spike's eyes returned to normal as his body relaxed and Twilight felt his teeth retract. Despite the shocked and horrified look on his face Twilight couldn't help but smile at having prevented a potential disaster. Separating his mouth from Twilight's arm Spike spent another few minutes looking every where but Twilight, something she didn't like.

"Look Spike there's no reason to feel sorry or guilty about it. I expected that reaction and i know you can't help it but you cant blame yourself for what happens when you get like that so you shouldn't." Spike sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I know but i gets to me Twilight i cant help it."

Twilight said nothing to that but reached over to cup Spike's cheeks before turning his head so he was staring right at her. "Spike its okay we both know your episodes like that are just part of who and what you are, your a dragon blood Spike, dragon rage is just part of the package and honestly i wouldn't have it any other way."

Spike for once had a legitimate smile on his face from that but frowned at remembering why he got so angry in the first place. "Is- is he dead?" Twilight adopted a small smile that put Spike at ease. "No he's okay his wounds just look serious but he'll pull through and be fully recovered in a few day's." Spike for once today sighed in relief at hearing that. "Celestia's going to be in town today" Twilight added as an after thought, smiling as she saw the look of happiness on Spike's face at the news.

"You mean she's here in ponyville thats great news it'll be great to see her again!" Twilight felt like giving herself a pat on the back for giving Spike the reason he needed to legitimately be happy. However she retracted that thought when she saw his smile vanish. "She's here for the town meeting at school tonight isn't she." Twilight knew that was statement rather than a question.

Spike's mood deflated again and he got up put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his backpack as he headed for the door. "Don't forget to wrap you arm." Spike said over his shoulder. "What's the point it'll heal in 10 minutes tops." Asked twilight. "Yeah but don't forget a wound on your arm like that takes months to normally heal not to mention if you wait that long you'll be late for work plus people who see it heal will be suspicious of how fast it healed magic or not." Spike stated.

Twilight couldn't refute that, people would ask questions if her wound healed to fast especially considering it looked more damaged than it really was. "Ok Spike just be careful some of the more passionate members of your 'fan-club' are calling for blood. If you have to use your powers then at least don't use it on them directly." Spike nodded and made his way out the house already able to feel all the hate filled glares. "Great this is going to be a great day." Spike said dripping with sarcasm as Spike made his way to school one of his enemies bumped into another secretly passing a note between the two that said one ominous message. "It begins a noon"

**_hours later at school_**

"So class today we will have a history lesson on equestrian history specifically the battle of the garibel kingdom." Spike sighed in agitation at hearing that statement, because of a new school program they were trying to implement they had nothing but history lessons today, new program his butt they probably just wanted to brush up on their history for when Celestia came to the meeting. Spike felt ashamed of them, trying to suck up to his mom like that.

Spike shot up from his relaxed postition of laying down on his desk to sitting straight up in his desk, since when did he consider Celestia his mother? Sure he had spent alot of time with her before when she was Twilight's personal teacher but they only enteracted a few minutes at a time. That aside Spike loved talking to her but she seemed to want to know everything he had to say when they talked and listened intently, kinda like a mom.

'Ugh i cant make sense of this it's like trying to make heads or tails of a chimera' thought Spike but he shoved those thoughts aside as the teacher began her lecture. "As you know class over ten thousand years ago dragon bloods like Spike rebeled agaist the equestrian kingdom which at that time covered the entire continent." One kid raised his hand." Mrs. Hooves why did dragon bloods rebel from what i heard about it from my dad it's because they were evil people who were ingrateful for all they were given." Mrs hooves looked distastefully at the student.

"Actually the reason dragon bloods rebeled was because they were treated so poorly by many of their fellow Equestrian citizens, despite how in many ways dragon bloods were single handedly responsible for many great and amazing things that existed in ancient and modern Equestria today are in fact because of dragon bloods. Not to mention they are the oldest and most powerful of all creature bloods with a bloodline that predates Celestia herself." Some of the less rasist students in the classroom seemed amazed at that, others not so much. "So why'd they rebel? Did they get arragant thinking they owned everything serves them right getting wiped out!"

Spike blood boiled at that statement but before he could say anything the teacher spoke up. "Young man you have detention for such a crass and spiteful statement i will not allow such slanderous words to be spoken in my class and i will be calling your parents." The student for his part just looked mad and Spike could feel him glaring at him like he was the one who did something wrong.

"Now as i was saying the reason dragon bloods rebelled is because of how they were treated as people, dragon bloods were official citizens but they had next to no rights what so ever. Their citizenship was nothing more than to cover up that they were basically slaves. You could rape, murder, steal from them, light them on fire, beat them to death you could do anything to them and be well within your rights to do so its no wonder they rebelled but it was to late by then."

Spike perked up at hearing the sadness in his teachers voice he already found he had a new respect for her and he could still feel the level of that respect rising as time went on. " Despite being vastly more powerful that other creature bloods they were significantly out numbered and eventually the rebellion was crushed. However the rebellion shattered the Equestrian kingdom splitting into several different countries and territories the largest being the remnants of the Equestrian kingdom and the garibeltian kingdom over time each country became larger through treaties and sometimes conquest but the equestrian kingdom fell into disarray after the supposed death of the celestial son."

Spike perked up yet again at hearing that name a second time he couldn't fathom why but that name meant something to him but he abandoned that thought as another student raised her hand. " who's the Celestial son?" Spike felt even happier for some reason after hearing the question mainly because it came from his one friend in school Sweetie bell. "Im glad you asked Sweetie, you see class the Celestial son's title is quite literal he was actually Celestia's son and he himself was a dragon blood."

The class did nothing but gape at that except for Spike who had a look of silent pride on his face. "What!"Shouted everyone at once. "You see class dragon bloods during the rebellion actually got a dragon to fight along side them and Celestia herself had to fight despite being a goddess of peace rather than war. She eventually defeated it but the dragon used the last of its power to for the lack of a better word impregnate Celestia."

"This is how the celestial son came into existence he was half dragon half god and he was the most powerful dragon blood to ever exist, like his mother he was one for peace rather than war but he was a warrior none the less. Celestia sent him all over the continent and sometimes the world helping people something he did in earnest. However that all changed when discord attacked the Equestrian capital."

"As you all know discord was a dark wizard from the frost-lands who actually managed to create an army fueled by darkness and shadow he managed to use his magic to sneak his army past the Equestrian borders and straight into the capital in the dead of night but the celestial son was waiting for him. The battle lasted til dawn and by then the army of darkness was defeated and discord was slain however due to his injuries the celestial son apperently died."

"The Equstrian kingdom was not the same after his death and nether was Celestia. However they had no time to mourn as upon hearing of his death the garbeltian kingdom became vastly more aggressive in its attempts to increase its territory. Celestia had been trying to negotiate a treaty between the the two kingdoms for nearly an unbelieveable five centuries but every single time the garbeltian kingdom wanted nothing but complete and total serrender."

"the wrath of the celestial son was all ways a deterent from war but after his passing the current king got cocky and when Celestia refused his terms of surrender he and his army attacked her. However she was able to escape with the help of the celestial son and the wizard star swirl the bearded. As it turns out many years ago the celestial son had saved a young star swirls life and he himself was saved by star swirl thanks to his kindness."

"The garbeltian king had the audacity to call for war, the celestial son rose to the challenge despite the fact he was not fully recovered he met the garbeltian army in what's now ponyville and fought." Every student was captivated by the story at this point. "The celestial son fought and defeated the garbeltian army and the king himself but by then his injures were to severe that even star swirls magic couldn't save him so after saying one final goodbye to his mother the celestial son died. With its military might destroyed the garbeltian kingdom surrendered to Equestria and for the first time in ten thousand years Equestria stood united and whole once more. That was fifty years ago."

The teacher ended on a somber note that left the classroom silent and contemplative but for Spike his head was reeling trying to decode information in his head that he shouldn't have he couldn't explain it but talking about the garbeltian kingdom set off signals in his head that made no sense. As Spike began to decode it however the bell rang meaning school was over.

As Spike made his way out the classroom he stopped when Sweetie bell grabbed his arm. Spike turned and gave her a warm smile. " Hey Sweetie belle what do ya need." "Can you follow me please Spike i need to talk to you." Answered Sweetie belle in a slightly squeaky voice not that Spike minded at all he really liked Sweetie bell she was his one true friend, well he had other friends but they were really Twilight's friends so to him that didn't really count.

"Sure!" Replied Spike, soon the two were making their way over to ponyvillle park with Sweetie belle growing more nervous and Spike wondering what the problem was. Soon they had arrived at the park in pomyville's center and Sweetie Belle had lead Spike to a very specific part of the park. "hey isn't this where we first met?" Spike asked offhandedly. 'Ye-Yeah it is." Answered Sweetie belle squeakily. "

"I guess this is where our friendship ends **vipero** (vi-pear-oh)" Spike said angrily. Sweetie belle was suddenly feeling humid and and sufficated under intense pressure as Spike magical energy flooded the area in one massive burst. Desprate to get out of this situation Sweetie tried pleading. "What are talking about it ends why aren't we friends?" Spike grabbed Sweetie belle roughly by the collar and lifted her off her feet (Sweetie belle was a little on the short side) to stare at her with the most hurt and furious expression she's ever seen.

"vipero is dracos (drey-co-s) for viper, deciver, TRAITOR!" shouted Spike as her threw Sweetie belle into a tree a few feet away. "COME OUT ALL OF YOU I KNOW YOUR HERE ALL 500 OF YOU!" Shouted Spike. People instantly started pouring out from their hiding places, many thinking he was joking when he said how many people were there but from the lack of suprise one his face they realized he wasn't joking.

Spike stared straight ahead at the person standing closest to him odviously the leader by how he carried himself. "Hello freak nice to meet ya i hope you enjoyed your time in ponyville because when we're done with you the only place your spending time is six feet under at a grave yard. Spike didn't respond to that but took the time to scan the lynch mob from what he could hear there indeed were 500 people ranging from kids his age to full adults and he was surrounded all around. 'Perfect' thought Spike 'just perfect'

this is the rewrite to my old fanfic dragon blood i hope you like it


	2. Contact and confrontation

Surrounded just perfect, not what Spike had in mind when he first said yes to following Sweetie Belle here right into an ambush. He knew that she'd done it on purpose he could tell in the way only he could. Her body language was tense and forced she was stressed, with his powerful sense of hearing he listened to her heart beat as he had asked her questions like why they were going to the park how was her day stuff that was vague enough that she should be able to answer with casual ease. She didn't.

Spike had learned a lot about how to read a person and after knowing Sweetie Belle for so long he knew her reactions better than she did. He could tell when she was lying before a sound even left her mouth, he didn't need to hear her answer the way her heartbeat fluctuated gave him all the answers he needed. Spike should have listened to his instincts they were never wrong but he had ignored his instincts keeping up hope that he and by extension they were wrong but that was clearly not the case.

Turning attention back to the situation at hand I:E being surrounded he decided to focus on the person who put him in this situation, Sweetie Belle who was trying to creep away from him oh but he wouldn't have that. In long practical strides he walked over to her and easily lifted her off her feet again to stare he right in the eyes which unknown to him his pupils had started to glow red. Ignoring her terrified gaze not that he could see it anyway, he leaned in close to whisper into her ear. "Don't go anywhere we are having a talk when this is over."

Spike's voice reeked of regal authority something that made Sweetie Belle instantly obey, so gently this time setting her down Spike turned back to his fan club that was poised and ready to charge at a moments notice. "So anyone going to tell me what this is about?" An older gentleman and Spike used the term loosely stepped forward with a wooden baseball bat and pointed it at Spike threateningly, or tried to as far as Spike could tell he was about ready to piss his pants in terror.

"Were here to get justice for what you did to our families and friends including my daughter you monster." Spike sighed for as far as he knew but couldn't really bring himself to hate the man he was family to one of the victims obviously but he lacked conviction meaning that he had no personal grudge with Spike, he'd probably been roped into coming. "Alright go ahead then." Spike said stance wide arms spread out parallel to the ground.

The man charged him like a mad man and swung at Spike as hard as he could again and again only for Spike to not even flinch from hit after hit why would he it didn't even hurt so he stood there and took it his body not even recoiling from the strikes. "Why wont you die!" another hit "Say something!" Another hit "why cant i kill you!" This time he tried for an over head down swing only for Spike's right hand to shoot up and grab the baseball stopping it dead over his head.

"You lack conviction, because you know this isn't right ugh" Spike paused for a minute hoping the man would say his name. "Thomas Full-mast" "Mr Full-mast tell me where would you rather be right now here or with your daughter?" -mast looked at Spike and found none of the evil malicious aura he expected, only kindness and understanding that pleaded with him to be honest. Shaking off his mute gaping he looked at Spike incredulously before answering.

"Isn't that obvious with my daughter of course!" Spike smirked to himself, this was progress. "Then why are you even here." Mr Fullmast stared at Spike before answering in a guilty voice. "I wanted revenge the monster hurt her in a way you could never understand he took away her sight and her legs." Spike didn't know why but someone telling him he didn't understand pain and crushed dreams made him angry. "What makes you think i don't understand her pain i think its you who don't understand."

"What do you know of suffering you aren't even hurt" yelled angrily but instantly felt sorry as Spike grabbed him by the throat and dragged him down to eye level to glare at the man who at this time did piss him pants in fear. Despite the smell of a grown mans urine burning his nose Spike ignored t in favor of glaring at the man. "Tell me mister FULLMAST have every laid in a pool of your own blood while people beat your helpless body with whatever's on hand at the moment."

"Have you ever been judged labeled betrayed and hated not for what you did but just for existing? Have you ever had a blade shoved into your spine by the person you just helped?" Spike stopped mid rant to stare over at Sweetie Belle. "Have you ever protected someone from bullies to have that person to become you so called friend only for them to lead you into an ambush of people who detest you and want nothing more than to dance on your grave? Let me tell you that cuts deeper than any blade ever could."

Turning his head back around he held the man that was unable to meet his gaze. "Stop trying to make me out as the villain here if anything your the villain, your daughter needs you but you're here with these losers." Spike paused to gesture at his 'fan-club' "making an ass out yourself, suffice to say you won't be winning father of the year anytime soon." Haphazardly tossing the stunned man away from himself Spike continued to glare at the man disgusted by him. "Leave because your not wanted here."

On the verge of tears and filled with shame picked himself up and made his way through the crowd not looking back soon others, eyes full of shame followed dropping their weapons and heads hung low left the park. The remaining people gaped and snarled in outrage this demon, monster, freak had just used some kind of trick to get these people to leave but they wouldn't fall for that oh no and they would have their revenge. "Enough of this we ain't gon let chuu use yur fancy nonsense on us lets get im" someone with a terrible grasp of the english language shouted out.

He comrades shouted out a yell of agreement and they all charged Spike at once, though this did nothing to intimidate him he simply dropped down into a stance only Twilight and Celestia would recognize not that it mattered. They actually thought they could beat him oooh big mistake.

SWEET APPLE ACRES

Applejack was slumped in her chair staring at a blank television screen unable to focus how could she when her brother was in the hospitals ICU and would be for who knows how long. Granny smith and Applebloom had left to go visit him but she just couldn't do it, she couldn't bare the sight of him cold unmoving strapped up to all those machines just thinking about it made her want to cry.

Applejack felt powerless something she hadn't experienced nor did she like, but what could she do it was obvious she couldn't beat that creature while she was a much better fighter big Mackintosh was a lot stronger than her she just couldn't win. She needed someone powerful, she needed someone she could talk to, she needed... Applejack was snapped out of those thoughts by the urgent banging on the door. Sighing and getting up Apple jack didn't even make it halfway before a woman which she knew was Rarity teleported in ran over grabbed her and teleported back outside before breaking into a dead sprint towards the park.

"Whoa whoa whats the rush!?" Screamed Applejack as she was dragged along. "Oh Dear its just terrible i saw Spike and Sweetie Belle at the park and they're surrounded by dozens possibly hundreds of people we have to help them." Shouted Rarity as she tried to run even faster but was stopped when Applejack finally regained her footing and refused to budge. "What, thats what you dragged me out here for just call the police or something." Rarity rounded on her faster than she could blink. "Think for one second Applejack Spike's a dragon blood those bastards won't help him they'd probably give the people who did it a heroism ceremony! So we will help them"

Without saying another word Rarity again began dragging Applejack towards the park. However they stopped cold in awe of what they were seeing Spike was surrounded and is clear he was being attacked but there was something else that was clear he was winning.

WITH SPIKE AND SWEETIE BELLE A FEW MINUTES EARLIER

As his attackers charged Spike shifted his stance towards the closest person and cock his fist back before ducking under a punch and smashed his fist into the persons stomach, as he folded over Spike used him as a spring board to jump above the crowd, as he began to descend Spike lifted his left leg up above his head and as soon as he was close to the ground slammed it down on the closest person slamming them into the ground face first. Spike landed on his feet and began to spin in a circle, as they tried to grab him he stuck his leg out and kicked them away.

Seeing as he had made himself some breathing room Spike began to examine the crowd. 'Okay so im still surrounded but there are less people to the left of me than to the right and behind me are about fifty people and a tree.' Thought Spike. Sensing an attack from behind Spike grabbed the mans fist before sweeping his legs out from under him.

Lifting the man over his head Spike slammed him into the ground before lifting him up and holding him horizontally then charged the group of five in front of him before lifting the man over his head and tossing him at the surprised group knocking them over. Spike then jumped over the downed group and smashed his fist into the middle person in a group of three before changing his stance in midair spinning around and taking out the next two people with a powerful roundhouse kick.

Shifting back into his stance Spike began to focus on trying to find the leader of the massive group while his instincts fought for him. "This is insane what is this freak he's taking them down left and right how do we fight this guy!" Hmph found him. " dont worry lets go while he's busy we'll go after that whore he lives with who knows maybe we'll have a little fun with her when we're done." Spike's eyes widened at what he heard they were going after Twilight oh he wouldn't allow that.

Finishing off the last attacker with a heel kick to the diaphragm, Spike in a burst of speed appeared in front of the group and smashed his knee into the chest of their leader and then moving onto the next person he hand chopped the bone in between his shoulder and arm breaking it completely before twisting the mans arm several times around then he used his magic to teleport in front of the third and final member of the group and kicked his in the temple being sure not to kill him.

With that taken care of Spike let himself touch down to the ground and began to walk away as all three fell to the ground at once. Spike made his way over to Sweetie Belle and gently helped her to her shaking and quivering feet. Sighing at the obvious display of fear Spike simply pick her up and carried her bridal style towards the park exit.

WITH APPLEJACK AND RARITY

Rarity and Applejack were gaping in awe at what they'd seen, Spike had just defeated over 300 people without being touched once it was inhuman. "He-He's strong so very strong I knew Spike was a powerful creature blood but that was incredible." Rarity muttered in obvious awe. Applejack on the other hand was quiet a plan quickly forming in her head. 'Who would have thought a freak like him was so powerful it doesn't seem possible but this could work to my advantage.'

WITH SPIKE AND SWEETIE BELLE

"listen Sweetie Belle I'm sorry" Said Spike as he continued to walk slowly making sure not to step on any of his downed victims. Sweetie Belle just stared in shock as her eyes began to water. " W-why are you apoligizing?" Spike sighed knowing this was going to take some finnesse. "Because i honestly didn't trust you when i should have and i shouldn't have been so quick to judge you, you've been my friend for nearly six years i should have known you had your reasons for this."

As Spike finished he looked down at Sweetie belle apologetically but his expression changed into one of concern. "What did they threaten to do to you?" Sweetie belle's expression became filled with fear but Spike was relieved that it wasn't directed at him. "They didn't threaten me directly one of them threatened to hurt and humiliate Rarity. I had to go along with it because i knew she wouldn't resist them if they got violent she's still recovering from be in a relationship with blueblood."

Sweetie belle finished by spitting on the ground after saying Blueblood and Spike understood perfectly why, Blueblood was Rarity's old boyfriend no boyfriend wasn't the word that fit abuser was a word than fit better than any other at first he seemed like the perfect gentleman but in public or private when ever Rarity did something he didn't like which basically meant acting as if she had freewill, intelligence, and was a person then he'd drop his facade and turn into her sadistic tormenter.

He did everything beating her in public to forcing her to strip naked and mutilate herself for his entertainment and he had never once had he gotten in trouble for it! It made Spike sick to his stomach but according to Twilight he had a distant relation to Celestia which made him a part of the royal family and as such actions taken against him were considered outright treason. That didn't stop Spike from taking actions against him though.

"Ya i remember that bastard, i'm glad i got rid of him" Wait shit he wasn't supposed to say that last part out loud and from the way Sweetie belle was looking at him she definitely heard him. "That was you!?" She whispered on a mix of emotions that Spike was afraid to sort through. Spike could understand why she'd reacted to his statement. The way he'd found out what Blueblood had done to Rarity was through Sweetie belle, she walked in on her sister being practically tortured by him and ran out the house looking for help.

Spike and Twilight were out doing errands when they walked near the police station when Twilight say Sweetie belle crying in front of it when they'd asked what was wrong she told them what she'd seen. While Twilight took Sweetie belle back to the library she'd asked Spike to finish their errands and then go do whatever it was he needed to do none to subtly hinting she wanted him to do something about Blueblood While she comforted Sweetie bell.e Now that he thought about it 'taking actions against him' wasn't the right words to describe what he'd done to Blueblood.

He'd tracked Sweetie belle's scent using his dragon senses and found that Blueblood had already left Rarity and Sweetie belle's house, so after going in to check on Rarity he'd nearly lost it to his rage. Rarity was hanging by her bleeding raw wrist by metal wire attached to the ceiling she was covered on cuts, bruises, electrical burns, whip marks, she obviously had broken bones and a disgusting scent of piss and semen covered her from head to toe. After getting her down, applying some first aid, and covering her up he'd rushed her to the hospital and been attacked by the staff and every healthy person after they saw the shape she was in.

However apparently Rarity was conscious or a-least she was long enough to tell everyone that he wasn't the one who did this to her but was to one who helped her, after swallowing their pride some easier than others they'd apologized and taken Rarity to the I.C.U. That's when Twilight and the rest of Rarity's friends showed up but by then Spike was gone.

The next day Blue blood was found in a nearby town strung up by his testicles, beaten within an inch of his life, with his manhood looking like it had been run over by a steamroller, a permanent fist shaped scar on his face, a three foot tree branch shoved where the sun don't shine and his arms and legs twisted this way and that with tons of catalyzed cuts littering the entirety of his body. Spike remembered walking into school that day tired by very much satisfied with himself.

"Y-ya that was me." He said in fear of Sweetie belle's reaction. Unexpectedly she hugged herself tightly to his body as her body wracked with sobs of happiness. "Thank you...and i'm sorry too" Spike cocked his eyebrow at her "for what?" He asked curiously "I didn't know that many people hated you i didn't think that many people would show up." Spike smiled at her concern. "Its okay Sweetie belle. For now let just put this day behind us." With that statement made Spike continued to walk still going very slow in order not to step on anyone and eventually made it through all the downed people.

After making his way through them he slightly sped up but then he suddenly stopped and grimaced. "Whats wrong?" Asked Sweetie belle. " Rarity's just out side the park along with a really big group of people apparently We brought allot of attention to ourselves. Informed Spike." Why is that a bad thing?" Spike's face descended from grimace into a sneer. "Applejack's with here." That made Sweetie belle frown, she knew about the apple families blatant hatred of dragon bloods. Applebloom had tried to get her to stop being Spike's friend multiple times and their friendship was strained because of that.

"Do you hear that?" Sweetie belle was pulled out of her musing when she heard Spike talk and then she heard the sound of a speeding car. "I know what you're thinking and thats not a car!" Spike yelled as dashed to the side just before a giant armored car came rushing out of nowhere and smashed into the ground they were standing on just moments ago. Several more suddenly bolted out of the foliage just like the first and Spike was forced to keep dodging as they blitzed past him.

Spike slung Sweetie belle over his shoulders having her laying horizontaly on the top part of is back while taking her right leg in the crooke of his elbow and grabbing her right arm in his right hand and pulling the limbs lose to his chest going from holding her bridal style to a perfect firemans carry before running as fast as humanly possible to the edge of the park as the tracks zipped past and to and frow. "Spike!" Skidding to a stop and turning turning Spike saw none other than.

"Rarity!" Spike shouted only to sidestep another of the vehicles. 'This is getting really old really fast.' Thought Spike as he set Sweetie belle down and ran towards the speeding trucks as he closed his eyes 'okay the first truck is sitting there obviously a trap there are ones on either side of me speeding towards me hoping to crush me as i charge but i've only been charging for a few moments they may look normal but there's something off with these vehicles.

Spike increased his speed and smashed his fist through the grill of the truck and unleashed his fire exploding the engine. With drawing his fist Spike ran towards the truck racing towards him on his right and shoulder checked it smashing its engine apart and stopping it dead in its tracks before grabbing the sides of it and lifting the massive thing into the air before turning around and swinging it like a baseball bat and hitting the third truck on the side of it causing it the veer off and crash int one of the giant boulders surrounding the inside of the park.

Spike dropped the truck and examined it as the image seemed to fade revealing it was a military vehicle a VBCI if his instincts were correct. What was it doing here? The only people who had this vehicle was the equestrian royal army. "Spike!" Spike was once again (What was this honestly a running gag!) snapped out of his musings as he was tackled and hugged by Sweetie belle. 'Something still not right here' Spike was again snapped out of his thoughts when the three VBCI's back doors opened and out came fifty armor wearing fully armed swat soldiers.

"Target is in sight set up formation delta 7" a soldier clearly second in command shouted. The soldiers followed orders and formed a line in front of Spike and Sweetie belle guns aimed straight at them as Spike made Sweetie belle stand behind him. The second in command pulled out a large radio as his men got into position. "sir can you hear me?" a voice came onto the radio "i read you loud and clear soldier." The soldier continued "Sir we've located primary target but there's another creature blood with him a girl about his age maybe younger given her size."

The radio immediately responded with "You have your orders soldier you were to find the dragon blood and kill it on sight if the second creature blood is an ally of his kill her too." The soldiers looked grim for only a split second they had their orders. "I'll see to it sir" turning the radio off the soldier looked at his men for a split second before drawing his weapon and aiming it at Spike and Sweetie belle and said words that filled Spike with dread not for himself but for Sweetie belle. "FIRE AT WILL!"


End file.
